Subaru Impreza
The Subaru Impreza is a compact car that has been manufactured since 1992 by Subaru, introduced as a replacement for the Leone, with the predecessor's EA series engines replaced by the new EJ series. Currently in its fifth generation, Subaru has offered four-door sedan and five-door body variants since 1992; the firm also offered a coupe from 1995 until 2001, and a 5-door wagon from the Impreza's introduction in the form of a hatchback. Mainstream versions have received "boxer" flat-four engines ranging from 1.5- to 2.5-liters, with the performance-oriented Impreza WRX and WRX STI models uprated with the addition of turbochargers. At least one iteration of the Subaru Impreza appeared in every main Gran Turismo game to date. The Impreza in Gran Turismo *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX '94 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX '94 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi '94 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version II '95 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version II '95 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX '96 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX '96 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version III '96 *Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version '96 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX '97 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX '97 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version IV '97 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version IV '97 *Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version IV '97 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX '98 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX '98 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version V '98 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version V '98 *Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version V '98 *Subaru IMPREZA 22B STi Version '98 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version VI '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version VI '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version VI '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX typeRA STi Version VI '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version (Type-I) '00 *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon STi (Type-I) '00 *Subaru IMPREZA WRX STi Prodrive Style (Type-I) '01 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi (Type-II) '02 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi spec C (Type-II) '04 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA '05 *Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) '07 *Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI spec C '09 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) '10 *Subaru S206 NBR CHALLENGE PACKAGE '12 *Subaru WRX STi Type S '14 *Subaru WRX Gr.B Road Car *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '96 *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '01 *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '03 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA RM '05 *Subaru IMPREZA Super Touring Car *Subaru Cusco Subaru Impreza GT (JGTC) '99 *Subaru CUSCO SUBARU ADVAN IMPREZA (JGTC) '03 *Subaru CUSCO DUNLOP SUBARU IMPREZA (SUPER GT) '08 *Subaru IMPREZA GT300 Base Model '08 *Subaru IMPREZA WRC 2008 '08 *Subaru IMPREZA Touring Car *Subaru WRX STi Isle of Man Time Attack Car '16 *Subaru WRX Gr.3 *Subaru WRX Gr.4 *Subaru WRX Gr.B Rally Car Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Subaru Cars